riseuniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Prison Corps
The Prison Corps are an infantry unit in the Northern Federation Military. They are recruited from the prisons of Vorkuta in times of war and a need for soldiers arise. They undergo incredibly dangerous missions, storming hills no other unit are willing to and taking objectives others deem too dangerous. The Prison Corps has the highest casualty rate in the military. They are members of the Northern Federation Army, and follow Army ranks and insignia, though no member of the Prison Corps can advance past the rank of Sergeant. History Origins In the middle of The Reclaimation War, Northern Federation forces were beginning to be spread very thin, and more soldiers needed to be recruited to fight the oncoming tide of The Reclaimers. The House of the People passed the Criminal Combatant Act on January 6th, 91 AF, allowing recruiters to go to the prison world of Vorkuta and recruit the inmates there with the promise of freedom if they survived the war. Recruits flowed in to the recruitment office set up on the prison world, and the first unit of the Prison Corps was shipped off to war the next day. Since then, in times of war, recruit officers would be sent to the prison world to recruit the scum of the Federation to die in battle, so that career soldiers could be better used somewhere else. The Prison Corps is forever doomed to die by the hordes, only to be replaced by new recruits from the prison. The Criminal Combatant Act is the closest thing to conscription the Northern Federation government has passed, and is to this day the go to method of getting cheap soldiers en masse in war time. Training The Prison Corps are trained to the minimum; they are given little more than basic weapons training and combat tactics before being shipped off to whatever heavily fortified enemy position they need to throw themselves at. Most of their training comes from learning on the fly in combat scenarios, and since every squad of Prison Corps are led by a career army sergeant who faces court marshal or a demoted officer seeking redemption, gain many necessary combat tactics from them. Prison Corps troops are trained and sent into combat en masse, and due to their minimal training are one of the quickest units to train start to finish, and so one of the quickest units to face combat after training. If a unit in the Prison Corps shows exceptional skill or commitment, the military may reward them with specific perks, such has better weapons, more protection, or more rest time. Recruitment Recruitment for the Prison Corps is basic and simple: if an inmate on Vorkuta chooses to enlist, he is entitled to his freedom, should he survive the war. Upon the war's conclusion, if an inmate who enlisted with the Prison Corps. survives, their sentence is considered over and they are free to be citizens of the Federation once again, joining the civilian populace to carry on their lives. What the recruiters don't tell the inmates, however, is how low their chance of survival actually is, The Prison Corps is the closest thing to expendable troops the Federation has, and while the Federation admires their skills and determination, they would much rather lose the lives of prisoners in combat than those soldiers who volunteered for a career. This is why the Prison Corps is sent on vital, but incredibly dangerous missions with a high suspected casualty rate in place of regular military units. Due to the Prison Corps' incredibly high casualty rate, recruitment sessions occur every couple of weeks in war time, as for every soldier they recruit in the prison, there is a member of the Prison Corps dying in the field. Equipment At basic level, the Prison Corps is given no special equipment to do their jobs besides the assault rifles they themselves help produce on the factories of Vorkuta and a simple knife. However, many members of the Prison Corps fashion their own pieces of equipment from the scrap metal collected in the dumps around the planet, and fashion themselves makeshift armour, blades, or other things they may find useful. Many also decide to utilize a classic in the Molotov cocktail, or other similar devices. This makes their appearance seem rather rag-tag, as there is no set combat uniform for the Prison Corps, wearing whatever it is they can find into battle. However, no matter what the chosen combat wear is, all members of the Prison Corps are required to wear a blue armband with the Prison Corps logo on it to symbolize themselves as friendlies to the Northern Federation. If a Prison Corps unit performs well in combat, however, the Federate military begin giving them access to basic military equipment, such as the ballistic armour worn by the foot soldiers of the Federation, and if they continue to perform, further equipment options such as flares and flash grenades or higher grade ballistic armour or combat equipment, such as attachment options for their weapons. Weapons All Prison Corps members are given the AK 56 Assault Rifle upon recruitment, and is the only weapon they are issued, with no exceptions. This rifle is come equipped stock, with no attachments or special-issue systems attached to them. Should a unit of the Prison Corps perform well, they are eventually given other options from the Armoury, the most common of which is the AK 118 Light Machine Gun or MSSD Dragunov Sniper Rifle. It also gives them access to underslung grenade launchers for their assault rifles and also other weapons they choose to take. Deployment The Prison Corps are deployed en masse, usually as one large unit assaulting the objective. While they are underskilled and underequipped, they have mass numbers which gives them an advantage over smaller, better trained units. They are deployed for incredibly vital missions and objectives that are highly dangerous, dangerous enough so that while it is vital to own, the projected casualty rates prevent a regular force unit to be deployed in the fear of losing too many soldiers. The Prison Corps are, all things considered, a suicide unit, and while the Federation values their skills and what they can bring to the table, they are the closet thing to expendable troops the Federation has. They are deployed, take very high casualties, but seize the objective, allowing the career soldiers to move in and hold the newly gained ground, or take and secure the key objective the Prison Corps had just taken. Organization The Prison Corps has no real organization structure. They are recruited and trained en masse as a single, massive unit, and deployed as that same massive unit. This massive unit varies in size greatly between formations, depending entirely on the number of willing recruits for each recruitment period. Not being a member of the military, they do not follow the ranking structure or standard unit designations of the Army. Teams of Prison Corps are led by regular force infantry in danger of being court marshaled or washing out. These can range from a demoted officer who lost his entire unit due to a reckless attack to an aging drill sergeant looking for one last taste of battle before retirement. If these wash-outs successfully lead their Prison Corps unit through the mission, they are either given back their position of command or honourably discharged, depending on what the officer would like to do. Category: Factions